Annie 2
by velvon
Summary: This is my version of a sequel to Annie I was inspired after being Rooster in Annie so please read and review just don't read too much apparently it can damage your eyes! sorry bad joke but gimme a break im 14!
1. Warbuck's mansion gardens

**Annie 2 **

**Scene 1**

(The scene is outside Warbuck's mansion the three Policemen in charge of Miss Hannigan, Rooster and Lily are talking far stage left by the only gate out of the grounds. Rooster is in centre stage still wearing his Ralph Mudge outfit so is Lily on stage right. Miss Hannigan is far upstage attempting to win over a policeman)

Miss Hannigan: You know! I always loved those little lambs! Rooster………I mean Danny made me work with him as a family debt!

Policeman: Sure! (imitating Molly) Your days are numbered!

Miss Hannigan: (screams and stomps over to lower stage)If I ever get my hands on those brats!

Rooster: (sliding across to Miss Hannigan) Heya Aggie how you holding out?

Miss Hannigan: (with thunderous rage?) How am I holding out?

Rooster: errrrr………..yeh?

Miss Hannigan: WELL! I've been arrested! Those brats are gonna be living it up! And worst of all that rotten Annie and Warbucks outsmarted us!

Rooster: But apart from that just dandy? (Miss Hannigan gives him a very angry look and he slinks over too Lily)

Lily: (throwing herself into his arms) Oh Rooster! What are we gonna do!

Rooster: (gradually pushing her away) Oh don't worry Lily! You know your Rooster!

Lily: (brightening up) You gotta a plan?

Rooster: Yeh! You don't think I wouldn't have a back up plan would I?

Lily: Then what is it?

Rooster: Well! Warbucks only saw our disguises he didn't get a good look at our faces! I say we nab a couple of servant outfits and pass ourselves off as them!

Lily: (disgusted) Work as servants?

Rooster: Yeh! (sees her expression) Why not?

Lily: I was born to be Adored! Not used like a tool!

Miss Hannigan who has been listening from across stage stomps up behind her and pushes her down) Ha! That's a good one!

Rooster: (helping her up) Oh come on! It won't be for long! Once we've got ourselves in there we can steal all those little treasures he parades about!

Miss Hannigan: Hmm that ain't too bad actually!

Rooster: Yeh this time we can't fail!

(Too the tune of Easy street)

WE MAY HAVE FAILED

TO GET ANNIE OFF OF WARBUCKS

BUT WE'LL BACK

TO GET THE MONEY!

MAYBE WE

PLAY THE GAME A LITTLE SNEAKY

AND OUR FUTURE!

WILL BE SUNNY!

MISS HANNIGAN: THE PLAN DIDN'T WORK THE FIRST TIME!

LILY: OR THE LAST TIME!

ROOSTER: I GET THE POINT!

ROOSTER AND MIS HANNIGAN: MOTHER DEAR!

OH WE KNOW YOUR……

DOWN THERE LISTENING

HOW CAN WE FOLLOW

YOUR SWEET ADVICE TO………

ALL: EASY STREET EASY STREET

YOU'LL NEVER BEAT!

YEH YEH YEH

YEH YEH YEH

YEH YEH YEH

EASY STREET EASY STREET

THAT'S WHERE WE'RE GONNA BE!

(The policemen start to come towards them and the three run off)


	2. Warbuck's mansion Christmas Day

**Scene 2**

Ok there's a new song altogether in this scene! I'm writing the music to it still so when it's finished I'll out it on Youtube and I'll put the links to all the new songs on a chapter ok enjoy!

Annie: Oh Daddy Warbucks! You've made me the happiest kid in the world!

Warbucks: And you've made my life complete!

Annie: Now let's open the presents!

Warbucks: Now Annie! We must be patient let's call Judge Brandeis first!

Annie: Oh yeh I guess your right! Just one present?

Warbucks: No!

Annie: Please!

Warbucks: No!

Annie: (trying to turn on the charm) Please!

Warbucks: (almost angrily) No! Right Grace you call Judge Brandeis and Drake clear up the mess Miss Hannigan made!(He points to the broken and knocked over tree on the floor)

Annie: (sadly) Ok Mr Warbuck's I'll go and get ready for Mr Brandeis! (Annie turns and leaves stage right)

Warbucks: Oh I hope I wasn't too hard on her! I just don't want to let her get used to an easy life without rules!

Grace: Don't worry sir! I'm sure she'll be fine! (she gazes into his eyes a little too long) Well I must go call Judge Brandeis! (she exits hurriedly)

Drake: Well sir I'll get to work on a new tree!

Warbucks: (thinking deeply) Hmm? Oh yes…..yes well I'll go change into a new suit! (He begins to go off the same way as Grace)

Drake: Sir! Your bedroom is on the left wing!

Warbucks: (Stops suddenly) Of course! Thank you Drake! (He turns and goes off stage left)

(After he leaves Mrs Pugh shuffles forward)

Mrs Pugh: I think Mr Warbucks needs a break!

Drake: (Almost horrified of hearing this) Mrs Pugh its' not our business to get involved in Mr Warbuck's personal life!

Mrs Pugh: Of course Mr Drake!

Drake: Now Mrs Greer you fetch the dustpans! Annette maker sure the portraits are neat! Cecille please make sure Miss Annie is dressed! Now Lets get busy!

DRESS UP THE WALLS!

AND POLISH THE FLOORS!

HANG UP THE TINSEL!

NEED I SAY MORE?

GET YOUR SELF'S READY!

YOU AND YOU AND YOU!

BECAUSE WE'RE SERVANTS!

WE LIVE TO SERVE!

AND WE SERVE TO LIVE!

THAT'S THE WAY IT ALWAYS IS!

Cecille: WE WORK WHEN WE ARE ASKED TOO!

Annette: AND COME WHEN WE ARE CALLED!

Drake: I'VE WORKED FOR OVER SEVEN YEARS

IN THESE SHINING HALLS!

All: DRESS UP THE WALLS

AND POLISH THE FLOORS!

HANG UP THE TINSEL

NEED I SAY MORE?

MR WARBUCKS HAS AND ALWAYS WILL BE

A VERY WISE AND GOOD EMPLOYER

HIS GUESTS ARE TREATED WITH RESPECT AND HONOUR

FROM THE SECOND THEY ENTER THE FOYER!

WE LIVE TO SERVE!

AND WE SERVE TO LIVE!

THAT'S THE WAY IT ALWAYS IS!

Drake: NOW MR WARBUCKS

HAS AND ALWAYS WILL BE

A VERY VERY WISE MAN!

HE MAKE'S MONEY

EVERY HOUR

Drake: HIS FORTUNE HAS ACHIEVED ACCLAIM! Servants: ON THE HOUR!,AT THE HOUR!

HE NEVERS A WEARS A SUIT THE SAME! EVERY HOUR!,BY THE HOUR!

AS ANYONE ELSE! ON THE HOUR!,AT THE HOUR!

HE HAS AN ENORMOUS SUM OF MONEY! EVERY HOUR!, BY THE HOUR!

HIS WIT IS VERY FUNNY! ON THE HOUR!,AT THE HOUR!

EVERY HOUR, BY THE HOUR! EVERY HOUR!, BY THE HOUR!

WE LIVE TO SERVE!

AND WE SERVE TO LIVE!

THAT'S THE WAY IT ALWAYS IS!

MR WARBUCKS

WHAT A MAN!

IF HE CAN'T DO IT

NO ONE CAN!

A VERY GOOD MASTER!

WITH RESPECT HE'S NEVER

LAST AR! Drake: NEVER LAST AR!

WE LIVE TO SERVE!

AND WE SERVE TO LIVE!

LIVE TO SERVE!

SERVE TO LIVE!

LIVE TO SERVE!

SERVE TO LIVE!

LIVE TO SERVE!

SERVE TO LIVE!

SERVE HIM

SERVE HIM

SERVE HIM

SERVE HIM

SERVE HIM SIR!

AND THAT'S THE WAY IT ALWAYS IS! Drake: THAT'S THE WAY IT ALWAYS IS!

(Grace enters)

Grace: Come on everyone! Chop chop!


	3. The Orphans School

**Scene 3**

(The orphans are all seated on desks all facing the left side of the stage They are all dressed in smart school uniforms but some have already messed there's up)

Molly: (pulling at the tie around her neck) This hurts!

Pepper: You're telling me!

Duffy: I'll help her! (gets up and loosens Molly's tie) There you go Molly!

Molly: Thanks Duffy!

Kate: I still don't see why we have to be here!

July: I guess Mr. Warbucks thinks it will help us!

Pepper: So? He's not my dad! He's Annie's!

Tessie: Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! (she waves a cut finger)

Pepper: Shut up!

Duffy: Ahh Leave the poor kid alone! (she inspects Tessie's finger) It's ok! How did you do it?

Tessie: I cut it on the paper! (she points to the paper in the text book on her desk)

Duffy: Aww it's ok! (she kisses Tessie's finger better. Then Miss Walton enters)

Miss Walton: Alright alright! Sit down! You there! (she points at Tessie who is standing by Duffy's desk)

Tessie: Yes?

Miss Walton: Yes what?

Tessie: No just Yes!

Miss Walton: You're supposed to say Yes Miss!

Tessie: Ok! Yes Miss?

Miss Walton: That's better! Now go and sit down!

Tessie: But…..

Miss Walton: You have to put your hand up before you speak young lady!

Tessie: Never mind! (she looks sadly at the other orphans and then goes to her desk)

Miss Walton: Good! Now you there! (she points at Molly) Straighten your tie! You! (Points at Kate) Stop slouching! All of you! Sit up and pay attention!

(To the tune of Little Girls)

LITTLE GIRLS, LITTLE BOYS

THERE DYING TO LET ME

HELP THEM!

LITTLE GIRLS, LITTLE BOYS

ALL OF THEM

CAN NOT HOLD A

PENCIL!

I'M A PATIENT WOMAN!

WITH FEELINGS!

I LIKE STUDENTS TO LEARN TO SAY YES, AND PLEASE!

BUT I'LL ADMIT!

THEIR A TRIAL!

BUT THROUGH IT ALL I WILL PESERVE!

SEND THE GIRLS!

SEND THE BOYS!

I STOP THERE GAMES WITH SILLY TOYS!

I'M HERE FOR THE….

LITTLE GIRLS!

Miss Walton: Now girls! Turn to page four in your text books! (The girls ignore her and start talking to one another) girls!.....girls!.......GIRLS! (The girls stop abruptly) You must pay attention in class!

Molly: Miss! I don't feel very well!

Miss Walton: I'm sure you'll be fine!

July: Miss I'm confused!

Miss Walton: I'll help you in a minute!

Tessie: Miss! Miss! (she waves her cut finger)

Miss Walton: Just pinch it it'll stop bleeding in a moment!

Kate: Miss, Miss! I feel lonely!

Miss Walton: Relax you'll get used to it!

Pepper: Miss! School is stupid!

Miss Walton: Please be quiet!

Duffy: Miss! You're not helping us!

Miss Walton: Be quiet!

Molly: Miss I don't….

Miss Walton: (Shrieks) Quiet! (Molly begins to cry) oh no.…..I……

Molly: I don't like school!

Duffy: (strolling over too Molly) Oh there there! Molly!

Miss Walton: Sit down child! I'll deal with the young lady!

Duffy: Child? Young lady?

Miss Walton: Don't take that tone with me!

Duffy: I care about these girls!

Miss Walton: What's your name child?

Duffy: Duffy!

Miss Walton: Hmm it seems you're a bad influence on the children then!

Duffy: Excuse me?

Miss Walton: Leave me alone I'll deal with………err…….

Molly: Molly! That's her name! Molly!

Miss Walton: Oh I………….

Pepper: Come on girls! Let's go!

Duffy: Wait I'm in charge!

Pepper: Says who? Come on! I'm leaving with or with out the rest of yer!

Miss Walton: What? Oh no girls, you're not going anywhere!

Pepper: Oh yes we are! (She storms out)

Duffy: Pepper! (she follows her) Come on girls! (they all leave except Molly, who Miss Walton grabs)

Molly: You're a very bad lady! You need a mommy!

Miss Walton: You!.......I……(she drops Molly and staggers back) No….It can't be……

Molly: Boo! (Miss Walton doesn't flinch) Oh… (Stamps on Miss Walton's foot and runs off)

**Curtain closes**


End file.
